Raging Excitement!
by blackflamealvitr
Summary: (A challenge by Mystic 6 tailed fox) Hatred is such a horrible thing. It causes you to do things and think things that are completely stupid. Especially in a village called Konoha with their hatred toward Naruto. But little did they know, they hatred towards him will bring destruction and cause mayhem on an insane level. Naruto x Kushina


**This is a challenge made by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto. I'm surprised that no one did this challenge because it actually seems interesting to do. When I first saw it on November 17, 2011, I thought some one might do it real soon. But yesterday, when I came back to see if anyone would take the challenge, NO ONE TOOK THE CHALLENGE! Serious people, what the fuck. So I decided to take the challenge myself since I have some ideas on how to do this fanfiction.**

 **So go me!**

 **I thank Mystic 6 tailed Naruto for giving me the thumbs up for doing this fanfiction.**

 **Enough of the rant. Lets Go!**

* * *

It was a rough night for the village of Konohagakure…for earlier today they had been attacked by the dreaded Kyuubi No Yoko…a demon fox of immense powers…originally the beast had been sealed within a female host but during the birthing process, the seal that contained the demon weakened and the Kyuubi was unleashed and upon seeing the village, the enraged kitsune attacked viciously slaughtering several people. It was chaos until the now-late Yondaime Hokage stopped the demon by sealing it within a new host. Or rather, it's youki was seal into a new host.

A beautiful woman with long bright red hair and blue eyes was holding her newborn son in her arms…She wore a hospital gown…the gown hugged her body perfectly and really showed off her amazing curves and large breasts. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was the proud mother of her first child. Her newborn son is Naruto Uzumaki, the child who holds the Kyuubi youki. …She smiled down lovingly and possessively at him…He had a mop of reddish-blonde hair and when he opened his eyes they were the darkest blue you ever saw… A warm feeling shot through her entire being as her eye roamed on his little form... she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach…He had the cutest whisker marks on his face due to his mother being a former Jinchuriki.

There was a boy with them, around 5 years old…he has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and a usually calm disposition. He wore black pants, a tan shirt and brown sandals. This boy is Jugo. Kushina's distant relative.

Kushina hugged her son closer. "My little Naru-kun...you will be a very strong person one day and Kaa-chan will help you there." Ksuhina said with a loving and possessive tone.

"I-is he okay?" Jugo asked with a hesitant voice.

"Of course his Jugo." Kushina said with a smile as she looked her relative.

"T-that's good." Jugo said with relief tone.

When little Naruto saw that Kushina was looking in a different directions, he decided to look in Kushina directions. Naruto was now looking at Jugo with a look of curiosity. Jugo and Kushina notices that Naruto was looking at Jugo. Jugo couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the babies gaze. But then, Naruto started to coo at him and reached his chubby little hands as he did a grabbing motion.

"I think he wants you to hold him, Jugo." Kushina with a smile.

"O-okay." Jugo said with a hesitant tone as he reached out to hold Naruto. Once Naruto was in Jugo's arms, Naruto reached his right hand out to touch Jugo's cheek. When Naruto touched his cheek, Jugo felt the same happiness that Kushina felt. All his nervousness and hesitation was all gone. He felt relaxation as a small smile form on his face. Seeing the smile caused Naruto to squeal in glee.

"He feels really nice." Jugo said with a small smile.

"I know. That's what I love about. Better than..."

She then scowled as she thought of her traitorous husband…no make that traitorous _late_ ex-husband. _'Damn you Minato-teme!'_ Her skin turns dark, her irides becomes a pale yellow colour while her sclerae turns black, three tomoe swirled in both eyes. _'I hope the Shinigami is enjoying your wretched soul!'_

flashback a few hours earlier

 _"No! Minato-kun! Please!" Kushina was holding Naruto tightly to her bosom. "You can't seal the Kyuubi in him! Please find another way!" She couldn't believe what Minato was planning to seal the Kyuubi into her son which would make him the third jinchuriki…she had been pleading with him for the last 20 minutes._

 _Minato looked at her impassively. "I'm sorry Kushina but it must be done…Naruto must have that monster sealed within him it is his fate." His voice sounded like he didn't even care about her wishes that he wasn't really sorry at all._

 _Kushina looked to Sarutobi for help. "Jiji please talk some sense into him!"_

 _Sadly the old man was with Minato on this one. "Give Naruto to Minato Kushina…besides with your bloodlines, Minato's genius mind, and the Kyuubi's powers the boy could become Konoha's greatest weapon." Sarutobi had a wicked glint in his eyes, the glint that proved his title of the **Professor**._

 _Kushina gasped. "No…you want to turn MY son into a weapon!" This couldn't be the same kind old man who took her in after her home village of Uzushio had been destroyed._

 _Minato smirked. "Now you understand Kushina…I only loved you for your power and body. If you weren't as powerful as you are I wouldn't have bothered with you."_

 _Kushina couldn't believe it. Minato was just like every other guy wanting her just for her body and skills, to think she thought he was any different. How naive she was, she had just been used. Kushina lowered her head, her long red hair now shadowing her eyes. "How long…How long were you planning on doing this?!"_

 _Minato and Hiruzen both smirked. "Since the beginning since we learned of your bloodlines and your connection as the Kyuubi's previous host." Hiruzen told her._

 _Minato smirked. "Face it Kushina- **chan** , you claimed to not be like the other girls of our class yet you turned out to be just like them…falling for my mask of a kind and generous man." He began to laugh cruelly. "You girls really are too easy to fool! As for that brats you call a relative…they will be used to breed more powerful shinobi as will our newest brat Naruto be used once he comes of age."_

 _Kushina was trembling full of sorrow and anger at his arrogant haughty tone. "You…YOU MONSTER!" She screamed. Her anger grew at the thought of her son being used as sex toys. She snapped her head up to reveal her pale yellow eyes. "I TRUSTED YOU! I LOVED YOU! BUT YOU USED ME! YOU STRUNG ME ALONG LIKE SOME CHEAP WHORE!" Kushina despite just giving birth a few hours ago, had managed to get out of the bed and onto her feet. Naruto was awakened by his mother's yell only he wasn't crying he was actually looking at his 'father'. "You will never use my children like that Minato Namikaze! I'll die before that happens!" She was about to go through handseals for a jutsu._

 _But Hiruzen beat her to it. "Temporary Paralysis Technique!" Instantly Kushina felt her entire body freeze up. The red-haired woman struggled to break free... but Hiruzen wasn't a former Hokage for nothing and plus Kushina was still recovering from child-birth and the loss of her tailed beast. However this wouldn't stop the powerful curse marl woman and the minute she got free, these two temes were dead. She would teach them to play on her feelings and trust like that._

 _' **No!** ' The red-haired woman began to draw on what bit of Kyuubi power remained inside of her and her curse mark power. _'I can't let these monsters use Jugo, and especially not my little Naru-kun as baby making factories! _' Her eyes turned pale yellow with black_ _sclerae_ _and her hair now fell all the way to the ground, her right arm began to grow large dark spikes. Her teeth and the nails on her left hand sharpened._

 _Hiruzen cursed as he tried to maintain the jutsu. "You better hurry and perform the sealing Minato! She's drawing on what she has left of the Kyuubi's chakra!" He could feel her will to move overpowering his own to keep her still. Kushina always had a powerful spirit._

 _Minato nodded and vanished via his his Flying God Technique._

 _Kushina's body began to break free of the jutsu._

 _Hiruzen pumped more chakra into the jutsu. "You won't stop us Kushina! Your youngest son shall be our ultimate weapon!" Just then Hiruzen suddenly felt a pain flare up where it really hurts. He looked down to see that Kushina managed to extend her arm and punched Hiruzen's crotch. Hiruzen could hold the jutsu no longer and fell to the ground in sheer agony holding his throbbing crotch._

 _Kushina was now fully mobile again and the natural Uzumaki recovery began to heal her weakened organs and muscles. Soon in a matter of minutes, she was recovered enough to move completely._

 _Jugo came running in with his left_ _arm changed into a pistol-like ram. The left side of his face to dark as his irides became a pale yellow colour while her sclerae turns black, three tomoe swirled in his left eye. Blood stains were visible on his body._

 _"Kushina! Are you okay! Where is Naruto!?" Jugo ask with an angry tone._

 _"They took him. Those bastards took MY Naru-chan!"_

 _Kushina activated her curse mark to level 2…her red hair started to come alive, moving like the tails the Kyuubi has. Her irides turn pale yellow, her_ _sclerae_ _turned pitch black. Her skin turns dark. The muscles on her body started to become more denser and spikes started to form around her arms. Her nails became sharper. He teeth became sharper. Two shell like wings came out of her backs_ **(Her shell like wings are the same as perfect cell's black wings)**. _Under those wings were thrusters. two tails formed._

 _"Let's Go!" Kushina grabbed Jugo by his shirt. The shell like wing moved up and expanded to reveal the thrusters on her back. The thrusters exploded out with red and purple charkra, causing her to fly off to find her new born son._

* * *

 _Battlefield_

 _Minato had_ _began to preform dead demon consuming seal._

 _The Yondaime laughed. "Naruto, you're going to be a powerful weapon for our village…no matter what your mother says, she can't stop it." The Yondaime was holding Naruto in his arms._

 _"Want to bet Minato **-kun?** " Said a familiar woman's voice in a sickly sweet tone._

 _The Yondaime paled and looked to see Kushina standing over him smiling maliciously at him. She was in her curse mark level 2 form. Jugo stood by her side looking hatefully and maliciously at the man who dared harmed Naruto._

 _Suddenly, a translucent gaunt spectre with a demonic visage. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-coloured skin. It is draped in a large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads. It has a tanto in its mouth. This spectre is the Shinigami._

 _The Shinigami_ _looked down on them all. Then it's eyes fell upon Minato._

 ** _"Mortal, Why have you summoned?"_** _Shinigami questioned with authority_

 _"Shinigami-sama! I ask that you seal the Kyuubi inside my son!" Minato with excitement as he didn't care about what would happen to him._

 ** _"Very well then. But you know the consequences ri-"_**

 ** _"_** _Why should I." Minato said without a care in the world._

 ** _This mortal has made his decision."_** _Shinigami turned to the direction where the Kyuubi is._

 _"Please don't do this! Don't do this to me son!" Kushina begged "Take the Kyuubi instead! Just don't seal it inside my son! I don't want him to live with horrible beast!" Kushina kept pleading._

 _"Kushina! Shut the hell up!" Minato shouted with venom in his voice. "Shinigami- sama, just ignore her and fulfill my request." Minato asked the Shinigami._

 _The Death God suddenly stopped. It put his right hand on his chin. It was examining the Kyuubi, then looked backed at the baby Naruto. Then the Death God came up with an idea._

 _ **"Very well then."** The Kyuubi stared to float up in the air and headed into the direction in where they were all at._

 _"NOOOOOOO!" Kushina screamed in despair._

 _"Yes!" Minato exclaimed with an insane smile._

 _The Kyuubi started to roar in anger, wondering why it was floating. But when he looked into the direction of where it was floating, it froze in for at the sight of the Death God._

 _The Shinigami pulled the tanto out of his mouth to revealed a full set of sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue._

 _Once the Kyuubi was close to them all, the Shinigami gave one small stab to Kyuubi's forehead. Minato, Kushina, and Kyuub were all confused. Until the Kyuubi body started to turn into dust, scattering all over the world so that it can't be recollected, leaving behind a huge red demonic youki is floating in the air._

 _"W-what are you doing!?" Minato questioned in disbelief at seeing what the Shinigami did._

 ** _"I am doing both of you requested."_** _The red demonic youki started to flowing into Naruto. When the Youki entered Naruto, a Red and purple chakra started to form around Naruto, But then it started to turn Pitch black. Feeling the black chakra up close made Minato feel like really weak. Like a civilian who has that was born with no chakra and has no Kekkei Genkai. It made him felt like he was defenseless and weak as a baby. Minato then noticed that his entire body was turned into a dark purplish-black color._

 _ **"Now the Kyuubi's youki is now inside the boy."** When Kushina heard that, she felt ecstatic that the Youki was sealed instead of the Kyuubi being sealed inside her son. But when Minato heard this he felt infuriated, but also fearful._

 _"You IDIOT! WITHOUT THE SOUL THE CHAKRA WILL DESTROY THE VILLAGE!" Minato yelled in anger._

 _ **"I know."**_

 _Minato pulled out his three-pronged kunai in an attempt to kill Naruto. But suddenly, he felt a large hand around his wrist and felt a huge amount of pain to his upper body. He look around to see that Jugo extended his arm to catch Minato's hand and that Kushina right arm turned into a large spear, piercing his stomach._

 _"Sorry Minato-kun~! But it went my way." Kushina said with a sweet and playful tone. Kushina pulled her spear out as Minato's soul started to come out of his body and flown into the Shinigami mouth. Kushina's look down at her ex-husband with a spiteful look._

 _"So you're dying hun? Well let me help you... It's my duty as your 'wife'!" Kushina then lifted her right arm which turned into a massive battle-axe. It was larger and bulkier than her upper body, the skin was a dark demonic red, it glowed with red youki and purple chakra from her curse mark._

 _Minato begged one last time. "Please…Kushina…chan…I was just-" Even in death he tries to sweet-talk his way out of it. It wouldn't save him this time._

 _Kushina didn't let him finish and brought her battle-axe arm…cutting off his head, the Yondaime died instantly from the youki poisoning and his head being cut off. His blood spurted onto her hand and clothes as well as on her face a little. Kushina brought her battle-axe up to her face and studied it with great interest, blood dripped off of it, shining in the moonlight. "Hmmm, this is perfect. The perfect death for the perfect bastard?" A dark seductive grin graced her features…Kushina giggled evilly and turned to see Minato's corpse still bleeding. It…turned her on so much seeing that bastard's corpse quickly paling and cooling due to the blood loss…but she refused to do that around her children her youngest especially… at least not until he was around 13…Kushina returned her arm back to it's normal human form…She then licked her hand clean of the blood, she was careful not to waste a single drop. Soon her hand was clean of all the blood and she licked the remaining blood off her lips and cleaned her face. Several of the suvivors saw what she did luckily though she was too far away for them to see her frightening actions earlier._

 _A wounded chunin yelled. "How could you do that to Yondaime-sama woman!"_

 _His friend agreed. "Yeah! Just wait until the medics and lord sandaime arrive."_

 _"You'll be executed for the death of a hokage!" They all froze when an immense KI rivaling the Kyuubi hit them straight on._

 _Kushina slowly looked at them over her shoulder with her pale yellow irides and black_ sclerae. _She was glowing red and a purple evil aura towering over her form which then took on a familiar fox shape with Nine-tails. "I can't allow witnesses to live…I'm afraid, I'll have to kill you all now. Isn't that right Jugo." She smiled an evil smile that would make Orochimaru scared…the survivors cowered. "HYAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'll rip you all to shreds!" Both of Jugo's arms became massive. Learning of Minato and Sarutobi's true natures have changed Kushina, awakened something frightening within her that had been asleep for the past 15 years, her true sadistic evil personality has reawakened…beware to all those who dare to threaten Naruto in the future when she's around for if you do may kami have mercy on your souls... because Kushina and Jugo sure as hell won't…One word escaped from Kushina's lips, the word that sealed their doom._

 ** _"CRUSH!"_**

 _Kushina instantly changed backed into her curse mark level 2 form and began to charge at the survivors with a malicious intent. The survivors tried to run away, but Jugo intercepted their escape and grabbed the head of the first chunin, crushing it, making the witnesses blood spray onto his body. "Hahahahahaha, how weak!" Jugo threw the body at the survivors who are alive, knocking them to the floor. Kushina appeared above the survivors with a fist as massive as a builder, crushing three of the chunins who were trying to get up. "What the matter!? Entertain me some more!" A feral smile appeared on Kushina's face as more blood spurted out._

 _"We have to retreat!" A chunin started to run, but Kushina extended her arm out to grab the chunins upper body. Then she began to apply pressure, making the chunin scream for help. The last two surviving chunin charged at Kushina with kunai's in the hands. "IT"S OVER" Jugo increased the size of his fist and used his thrusters to smash his fist into the two Chunins, obliterating their bodies, blood and organs exploding everywhere. "NOW DIE!" with all of her strength, Kushina crushed the upper body of chunin she held in her massive hand. "MORE! I WANT MORE! GIVE ME MORE TO CRUSH!" Kushina exclaimed with a loud and maniacal voice. But her loud voice started Naruto and causing him to cry. His cry surprised Kushina and Jugo's out of their murderous rampage and cause them to worry about him._

 _Kushina scooped Naruto into her arms smiling gently. She cooed while rocking him."Kaa-chan's here Naru-kun, and she will never let any bad people hurt you, Kaa-chan will kill them if they even dare to try…Yes she will…kaa-chan will kill all who threaten you my little sochi." Kushina promised with a possessive smile. She looked down at her son noticing his new features…but they didn't bother her not even a little bit, if anything they made her son look unique. "Naru-kun, you look even more handsome than before!" She exclaimed looking at his sharp little claws and fangs…She had to admit her little boy looked amazing with those new features he fit the feral look way better than those smelly Inuzuka…Kushina turned to her distant relative. "Jugo let's go." with that the Kushina and Jugo flew off with Naruto._

 _End Flashback_

Kushina couldn't hold back a insane smile.

"kushina." Jugo called to get her attention

Kushina looked at Jugo to see that Naruto was reaching out to her. He cooed at her with adoring want.

"Awwww, Naru-chan!" Kushina took Naruto out of Jugo's arms and hold him in a loving embrace. Nothing could spoil this moment

When suddenly the hospital door broke open and several Anbu filled the room. They surprised Naruto looked at them with curiosity. There were about 10 in all.

But these Anbu were not the Anbu that served the Hokage…these Anbu had blank masks and their stances were extremely well-trained.

Kushina narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"That is irrevelant." the Lead Anbu replied in a monotone. "Hand over the baby. Our leader wants him."

Kushina glared at them releasing KI. "What does your _leader_ want with my little Naru-kun?"

"We wish to use the power inside of him...and our master has ordered us to retrieve the brat in any way even if we must kill you." the Anbu pointed his sword at Kushina. "Will you hand him over peacefully or do we kill you and take him from your lifeless hands?"

Kushina activated her curse mark. The 'ANBU' then lunged at Kushina with their Tanto drawn. Kushina inwardly cursed she couldn't fight them while holding Naruto. But then the 'ANBU' got struck in a pitch black smoke and were swallowed into the smoke. Kushina looked down to see her son emitting a dark aura around himself .

Kushina was surprised. "Naru-kun..." Her eyes widened seeing the dark aura her son was emitting. _'Such power! But how? Naru-kun was born just a few hours ago!'_ She then hugged him tightly. "You're my little guardian aren't you Naru-kun?" Kushina cooed. "My little hero!"

Jugo was shocked to see their newborn Naruto to actually be powerful enough to do something like that. _'I never knew a baby could be this powerful!'_ Jugo wondered in thought

Kushina was rocking Naruto in her arms."Good job Naru-kun, Kaa-chan is so proud of you!" Naruto looked up at his mother with the most caring smile and only his family and future loved one would see his smiles. Kushina asked. "Are you hungry Naru-kun?" Little Naruto grabbed her breast. "Jugo. Please look the other way." Kushina asked. Jugo turned around. Kushina opened the top of her gown fully revealing her large breasts lactating with milk. Naruto latched onto her right breast and began to nurse. if Kushina had noticed she would've seen a dark possessive gleam in her young son's eyes.

"My little Naru-chan. I just can't wait for how you will be in the future. How strong you will be. How destructive and Malicious you'll be. The amount of people you will slaughter~. My Naru-chan, you will be truly amazing~" A look of ecstasy appeared on Kushina's face her legs began to wobble.

Naruto finished nursing at that moment.

"Did you enjoy that snack Naru-kun?" Kushina asked in a loving tone.

Naruto gazed up at his mother and cooed.

"That's my good boy." Kushina cooed.

"So what we going to do about saruto-" Jugo nearly had a heart attack at the immense amount of horrifying chakra his distant relative emitted at the utterance of _that_ man's name.

"Jugo...never...speak... _that_...name...in...my...or...my children's...presence...ever...again!" Kushina hissed coldly with her Red and purple chakra blazing.

"S-s-sorry." Jugo apologized.

Just then Kushina narrowed her eyes sensing a familiar chakra approaching. Her curse mark activated again. "Hiruzen, " She hissed scornfully. Kushina looked down at her son. "Naru-kun, sweetie I need you to deactivate your dark aura, if the hokage finds out he will try to take you away from me and I couldn't bear that...so can you do this for Kaa-chan?"

Naruto nodded understandingly and made his dark power disappeared.

Kushina smiled lovingly deactivating her curse mark. "That's my good boy!"

Jugo turned around to Kushina's direction...just as the door opened to reveal the Sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and a silver-haired ANBU with a dog mask. This ANBU was Kakashi Hatake Minato's prodigy student.

Kushina narrowed her eyes venomously at Kakashi. _'You will regret following a man like Minato!'_

Sarutobi smiled sadly to Kushina. "Sorry about what happened to Minato, Kushina-chan he was a good man."

Kushina smiled back while inside she wanted to gut this old fool. "Yeah I did _love_ him after all...so Hokage-sama what will happen now?" _'Drop dead old man!'_

"Now we move on and become stronger because of this event. I must tell the village what happened."

Kushina inwardly sneered at him. _'I knew you would say that Hiruzen...you're lower than the worst missing-nins out there!'_

The ANBU saw Naruto and scowled behind his mask but he knew he couldn't dare try anything with the boy's mother and siblings around. _'You will pay for killing my sensei demon brat! I will avenge him and all those who died this night by your claws!'_ Oh how little this fool knew about Naruto _..._ if only he knew he was insulting the child who will destroy them all.

Sarutobi spoke. "Kushina-chan, will you come with me so I can explain to the village what happened this night? I must hide Naruto's heritage as Minato's son so people must not know that you're his mother I will place a seal on him that will keep people from making the connection."

 _'Even if you did that I'll still know he's my son! No seal can fool me!'_ The red-haired woman thought and her thoughts changed. _'You thought Minato-baka made that seal? Please...I was the one who showed him how to create it!'_

"Also Kushina-chan, I'll have to place him in the orphanage."

" **WHAT**!" Kushina shouted angrily. Her shout startled Naruto, but she rocked Naruto to make him feel safe.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to raise him. Because for one he now holds the Kyuubi and is the village's best weapon and two your mental state is questionable at best-" He suddenly froze as Kushina and Jugo unleashed a sea's worth of horrifying chakra towards him. Kakashi fell to his knees in sheer terror his ANBU training meant squat in the presence of this woman who was strong enough to give his deceased sensei an SS-class shinobi a run for his money.

Sarutobi felt fear he hadn't felt since the time his female student Tsunade had caught Jiraiya peeping on her. He shivered. _'Impossible! How can they release so much chakra? Especially after giving birth a few hours ago! It's like Uzumaki and that boy are chakra gods!'_

Kushina turned to Sarutobi revealing her curse mark level 2 form. "Let's get a couple of things straight here old man, I don't want any more seals placed on my Naru-kun nor will I allow you to separate me from him! Got it! I don't care if people find out Naru-kun is that man's son, if anyone and I mean anyone dares try anything, I'll send what's left of them home in a matchbox!" Her chakra rose beyond Kage-level. A dark sadistic grin appeared on her flawless features frightening Hiruzen even more. "Even _you_ old man..."

Sarutobi shook with terror completely overpowered. considering the age difference and the fact that Kushina had actual bloodlines it wasn't so surprising. The young will take over the reigns and the old shall fade into history. Kakashi fainted on the spot. Sarutobi pulled himself together and nodded. "Very well Kushina-chan you can raise your son but I'll have ANBU tailing you to monitor his progress."

Kushina mentally scoffed. _'As if I'd let you spy on us old man!'_ She knew exactly how to avoid them. Kushina Uzumaki was not the ex-jinchuriki of a Kitsune demon for nothing.

Soon Sarutobi called a village wide meeting and stood on the Hokage tower balcony before a massive crowd of civilians and shinobi alike. Kushina stood several feet away beside him holding Naruto.

Sarutobi cleared his throat before speaking. "Ahem. Attention! Tonight we have evaded the worst distaster ever to hit our fair village! We have survived an attack by the Kyuubi No Yoko!"

Kushina rolled her eyes. _'What idiots! They're so worthless'_

Cheers erupted from the crowd at that statement.

"Sadly! It was not without tragedy! We lost several loved ones to the demon's attack including our beloved Yondaime Hokage!" Several people began to cry at that statement especially several women who had fangirlish obsessions towards Minato.

One person asked. "Sandaime-sama how did Yondaime-sama beat the demon anyways?"

"I'm glad you asked. He beat the demon by sealing it away! The Kyuubi was much too powerful to be sealed within an object so he sealed it with a child who had been born on this night!" Sarutobi gestured to Kushina who held Naruto. "This child Naruto Uzumaki is the container of the Kyuubi and savior of our village!"

Sarutobi waited to see their reaction. Suddenly one man shouted. "KILL THE DEMON!" He threw a rock right at the boy. Only for Kushina to easily catch it and crush it in her hand. His reaction sparked others to start throwing rocks but Kushina caught and destroyed every single one. Little Naruto opened his eyes and unleashed his dark power and suddenly a pitch black smoke appeared under the crowed and sucked several civilians in and they never came out. but blood pooled out of it along with body parts and shredded clothes. The black smoke disappeared.

Kushina unleashed the full brunt of her chakra upon the crowd silencing them. "The next person who throws a rock will join the number of lives lost this night!" The crowd shivered from her chakra, in fact many people fainted from sheer fright. Kushina looked down at her son with pride and whispered lovingly. "My little dark knight."

Sarutobi yelled. "I am ashamed of you all! He's the living prison protecting us all from the demon! Yondaime-sama's last wish was for him to be seen as our savior, From this moment on I'm decreeing that his Jinchuriki status is secret and you may never speak of it to your children if you dare even whisper it you'll shall be setenced to life imprisonment or even execution!"

Kushina narrowed her eyes supiciously. _'What's your game old man? I know you still want my son as the village's loyal tool!'_

The crowd murured and begrudgingly left.

Sarutobi smiled to Kushina. "Now we must have a council meeting about what occured this night."

Kushina scoffed under her breath. "Whatever," She wanted to get this over with already.

* * *

Council chambers

The council was in an uproar as a ninja had explained to them that the Kyuubi had been turned into a human child and like the idiots some of them were they believed it.

The entire civilian council and Fugaku was yelling to kill the 'demon brat'.

Soon Sarutobi and Kushina arrived in the chambers via shunshin.

The minute the council saw little Naruto in Kushina's arms they all of them glared at the baby with such contempt hoping their looks alone would kill him. Unfortunately they did not and to their great shock, Naruto emitted his dark power. The council all actually flinched at the baby's dreadful aura that could freeze hell over. No newborn child should be capable of such a dark power.

 _'Unbelievable! A newborn child shouldn't show such contempt! I fear this village has just dug its own grave.'_ The clan heads (minus Fugaku) thought the same thing.

Fugaku Uchiha sneered at the boy while his wife Mikoto looked sad for her best friend. She had a very bad feeling someone would do something that would forever destroy Kushina's trust in them...she prayed to Kami that her feeling was wrong...unfortunately she was 100 percent correct.

Tsume the Inuzuka matriarch screamed in outrage. Are all of you really that stupid! Can't you tell the difference a kunai and a scroll! Having lost her beloved to the Kyuubi, And frankly she didn't care about him.

Suddenly, an Anbu appeared out of the shadows and lunged at Naruto with a Kunai in his hands

Kushina growled revealing sharp fangs rivaling any Inuzuka's. Because she's been now constantly using what little youki the Kyuubi left within her, she's been growing more and more like a demon... the youki has been growing and warping her mindset. The former jinchuriki snarled hatefully with now pure white eyes. "Why you bastard! How dare you attack my sochi right in front of me?!" She reached out with her right hand it suddenly growing long and sharp youki-infused dark arm and swiped the Anbu across her face right, knocking off his head. Kushina sneered at Anbu's dead body. "Aw did you die?" She asked in a mocking childish tone. "Poor little weakling! I thought you would entertain me!" Kushina exclaimed

Fugaku lunged at Kushina. "The demon has corrupted you!" His Sharingan activated and he also drew a kunai. "I must kill you to save your soul!"

But Kushina easily side-stepped his attack and then Jugo knocked him into a wall, Fugaku crashed through the wall leaving a human-shaped hole behind.

The civilians shivered at the dark look in the Uzumaki women's eye and malicious smile Jugo had.

Kushina flicked her long hair back. "No...I'd rather be corrupted by a demon then deal with you people anymore!" Kushina stood before the council and spoke. "You all are stupid fools! You think my son is a monster? Fine! Then I'll tell you this...I'm through with all of you! I want nothing more to do with any of you! I will make you all regret the day you dared to cross me... I will only come around to do missions nothing more!" She gazed down at her son. _'Don't worry Naru-kun...Kaa-chan will protect you from all these monsters! This I swear on our clan's honor!'_

Mikoto was shocked and tried to protest...but Fugaku who miraculously recovered from his little trip slapped her hard glaring. "Keep quiet bitch!" He sneered towards Kushina. "That's fine we'll make sure your demon son there never gets any food!"

Kushina ignored him and vanished from the council room via a shunshin.

Hiashi thought. _'Kushina is going to have a difficult life for now on... Maybe I could use that marriage contract'_ His Byakugan activated and glared at the civilian council. Then he stood up and went home to his clan compound.

Sarutobi was shocked. _'Damn it! I can't let her get away! I WILL have that weapon!'_ Danzo an elder and the founder of NE had the exact same thoughts only darker...and this part of the chapter is over...

* * *

 **Timeskip 5 years later**

It has been five years since the Kyuubi attack and things in the village have gotten worse for villagers and great for Naruto. Attacks come from people almost everyday...surprisingly the boy doesn't care one bit because her would uses his bloodline to kill all those who attack him. For a 5 year old Naruto is dead-serious and can give a dark glare that would rival that of the Shinigami. The boy doesn't trust anyone in Konoha except for his own family and ONLY his family, he doesn't even trust the Sandaime for he has a photographic memory even as a baby and he remembers the old fart wanted him to be loyal to this pathetic excuse of a village. Naruto had golden blonde hair that spiked, his eyes were the darkest blue you ever saw. There were red, purple and black streaks running through his hair. Despite the predjudice against him, Naruto had a rather good in shape build for his age cause his mother got food and other supplies from outside of Konoha in exchange for giving their sellers some Konoha jutsu to sell to other hidden villages.

Currently the boy was with Kushina and Jugo. They were visited by chunin who asked Kushina to join him on a mission by Hokage's orders. Kushina replied by squishing his head. Naruto knew that the civilian council plus Fugaku was behind this. They always wanted to kill him but couldn't as long as his family was around. Naruto had just finished breakfast and was now waiting for his family to return.

An ANBU with a Bird mask was walking towards the Uzumaki home. He was happy thanks to master Jiraiya gave them a reverse summoning scroll to take the demon to it's well-deserve executioners who were waiting in a scluded part of the village. The ANBU grinned behind his mask. _'Soon...Yondaime-sama, soon you will be avenged and the demon will be dead and in hell where he no... **it** belongs!'_ The ANBU then knocked on the door.

Naruto, Kushina, and Jugo heard knocks and narrowed their eyes. "Who is it?" Kushina walked over and slightly opened the door to reveal one of the Hokage's ANBU.

"Um...Naruto Uzumaki? Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you...and asked me to lead you to him."

Naruto glared coldly at the ANBU who flinched having felt the glare even through his mask.

 _'Tch. this is why you need to die demon! You're scary!'_ The Anbu thought with contempt.

"What do you want with 'My' Naru-chan?" Kushina asked so coldly that even an Uchiha or Hyuga would flinch.

The ANBU shivered and handed him the scroll. "H...Here...this scroll will explain everything to Naruto..."

Kushina took the scroll and handed it to Naruto. "Hmph. Very well..." He unrolled the scroll but all he saw was a strange seal on it. "What," The seal glowed red and Naruto could only widen his eyes as he realized it was a reverse summoning scroll. There was a poof of smoke and Naruto and the ANBU were gone.

"NARU-CHAN!" Kushina exclaimed. "JUGO! WE NEED TO FIND NARU_CHAN! NONE OF THEM CAN TOUCH HIM, ONLY I CAN!" Kushina declared as her red youki and purple chakra surrounded her.

"I"LL CRUSH THEM ALL!" Jugo activated his curse mark.

* * *

Training ground

Naruto found himself in the middle of a bloodthirsty mob armed with weapons. In the lead were two genin. One had pale skin, white hair, and brown eyes. The other had tanned skin, a scar on his nose, black eyes, and brown hair which was tied in a pinapple style.

The white haired genin grinned wickedly. "It's time to die demon brat!" He drew a kunai.

The tanned one sneered. "You killed my parents you damn monster! I will avenge them!" He also withdrew a kunai.

Naruto's glare frightened them cause his eyes turned slightly slitted like an Inuzuka he flexed his sharp nails. The boy didn't speak but one word. "Whatever..."

One man screamed full of hatred and fear. "Kill the demon now everyone! It's glare and nails aren't even human!"

The mob charged at Naruto. But Naruto just stood there. He was neither angry nor scared. He just look at his sharp nails with boredom. Just as they were about to reach him, Naruto stomped the ground. Out of the came appeared a pitch black smoke. The some of people were dragged in while other managed to move out of the range of the smoke. The tanned person just ran away from the crowd like a bitch.

What's wrong~. I thought you going to kill the demon~." Naruto mocked the crowd.

A genin shivered. "I...I don't believe it! how could you have so much power!"

A civilian man screamed. "I knew it! Only a demon would be that strong!"

The crowd gathered around Naruto readied themselves to attack them.

When suddenly a field of Red youki appeared under the mob. It began to swirl the remain survivors. They tried to escape, but were rooted to the ground.

"Goodbye now~" The field of Red youki exploded, catching everyone that was near Naruto. As the explosion faded, all that was left ashes and dust.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

Naruto looked around to see if their were anymore to kill, but found nothing.

"Well that sucks." Naruto looked at his hand and started opening it and closing it. "I never thought the Kyuubi's youki would actually be so useful. I never know by fusing Kaa-san and Jugo nii-san bloodline together with the Kyuubi's Youki would actually make a whole new bloodline for me!" A pitch black smoke appeared to surround his hand as a dark smile appeared, but his dark smile faded to a look of melancholy. "But what should I call it?" Naruto kept thinking of names to call his bloodline, but could get nothing. But he then remembered a name that he heard from reading a book about the space and stars. "I got it! I'll call it ... **Shinogidachi**!" (Ruthless Severance). Naruto thought it was a good name.

Just as Naruto was admiring his new bloodline, a huge explosion caught his attention.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that Kaa-san and Jugo nii-san would go crazy if I didn't go to them." Thrusters spurted out of his back and then he flown to the explosions direction

* * *

Middle of Konoha

In Konoha, the civilians and some ninja were just doing what they were doing. Talking, play games, eating together, and of course, talking about how they Naruto somehow survived and killed them all.

One guy muttered. "We were so close to killing the demon brat this time! Yet that creature keep ruin our assaults. We were about to give it the justice it deserved!"

A second guy nodded. "Yeah until that sudden explosion that killed the others! I lost my best friends today!" He clenched his fists and growled. "That demon always has those dawn tricks! He will die someday I'll make sure of it!" Unfortunately for him two certain people just happened to overhear the conversation.

A red and purple blur suddenly rushed at the two men and slammed them hard into the wall using kunai to pierce their arms and legs to pin them to the wall. The two men were pinned by several kunai embedded in their hands, feet, legs, and arms... the kunai were driven in so deeply that they came out the other side into the wall.

The first guy groaned in agony. "Ugh...who hit us?" He looked only to wish he hadn't for right in front of them was a VERY malicious Kushina Uzumaki and a vicious Jugo. her curse mark was activated, rising her chakra to surpass Kage level. The two men cowered under her angry glare. Her purple and red chakra loomed over them.

The two men looked up to see a massive dark crimson-purple demonic fox like creature hovering above Kushina it surrounded her fully manifested...a very familiar demon fox with Nine-Tails and glowing red eyes. They felt as if their bodies were frozen, trapped by the Kyuubi's youki. They couldn't budge even an inch as the claws began to crush them. Several civilians screamed at the sight of the giant chakra being.

Kushina growled out. "What...the...hell...did...you...bastards...do...to...my...baby?!" The Red demoic fox lookalike that had black marking on it appeared before them. The fox actually roared similarly to the real Kyuubi. Saliva escaped escape from Kushina mouth as she wanted to rip up the two men that were embedded into the wall.

"W-W-W-We just about beat the boy a little to teach him a lesson...but he d-d-d-didn't even do anything! Even when we surrounded him with our weapons and to kil-!" One of the men head was smashed in by Jugo as he was enraged by what he heard.

Kushina's eyes widened. _'Naru-kun..._ ' She quickly drew two more kunai and made sure to really drive them into the surviving man crotch. Before ripping them out quite painfully, he would never have children ever. His manhoods were destroyed far beyond even Tsunade's skills to fix. The surviving man would've screamed if it weren't for the crushing force on his body, while the body of the of the other who was dead just exploded.

The men weakly begged the enraged sadistic mother.

"P-P-Please Kushina-sama! Have mercy on us!"

Kushina looked at her with an insane and sadistic look and increased the crushing pressure of her youki's grip. "Why would I ever show mercy to ANYONE who TRIES touch 'my' **Naru-chan**!? My Sochi means the world to me, you _people_ are a threat to him and I must crush all threats to my baby." She smiled with a dark possessive grin the frightened man. "And do not speak my son's name you! ONLY I CAN! You are not worthy to even utter my sochi's name!" Kushina's grin turned psychotic and with a flick of her wrist the surviving man was crushed to death by her youki. blood and entrails dripped down and landed on the ground with a sickening squlech.

Several people who witnessed the cruel murder ran for their homes screaming in terror.

Kushina turned around to the homes the people ran inside. "Jugo, if you please~" Kushina asked with a dark smile

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TOUCHING HIM!" Jugo started bursting through homes, getting families out of their homes and in front of Kushina.

A mother of her family cried out as she head her daughter "Please don't do this! We didn't do anything!"

"I know that~" Kushina answered with a very sweet voice "It's because you did nothing but hurt 'my' **NARU-CHAN**!" Kushina roared as her youki formed two large fists. "Naru-chan is mine to keep!" the two large fists came down on the group of people that were gathered by Jugo, causing a large explosion.

* * *

With Naruto

The boy flew all the way to the center of the village. When he landed, Naruto saw that many homes has large gapping holes in them and that their was blood and body parts everywhere. Narutp Picked up an arm that seemed to be severed from a female body. Blood was leaking out the arm. "I always wonder what human flesh tastes like?" Naruto took a huge bite of the arm he was holding. "Not bad." Naruto shrugged. Not even caring about what happen to this village. He suddenly sensed two familiar chakra signatures that heading this way. Naruto turned his head to the direction it was coming from. "It would appear that kaa-asn, and Jugo Nii-san are coming this way." Naruto throw away the arm that he was eating.

The lead person, a busty red-haired woman with blue eyes ran straight towards Naruto. The woman instantly hugged Naruto tightly. " Oh Naru-kun! My little Naru-kun! Thank goodness you're okay Sochi!" Then she smelled blood and looked to see her son's clothes has some blood on it. She stepped back to study him her worries overriding her common sense. "Naru-kun! Theirs blood on you! what did they do to you! I swear if they did anything..." She was flipping out. Jugo couldn't help but sweatdrop

Naruto watched as his mother fussed over him. He did love his mother no matter what she did. Whether she can be so dramatic some times. Possessive at times. Malicious and destructive at time. Naruto loved everything about her.

Naruto calmed his mother by running his fingers through her long red hair. "Okaa-chan, calm down...they just caught me off-guard that's all...they had a reverse summoning scroll in order to get me."

Kushina turned her face slightly away so her son wouldn't see her blushing and she was enjoying the wonderful sensation of her son's fingers running through her hair. _'Naru-kun...'_ "Well I'm just glad you're safe sweetie." She gave Naruto a kiss on his forehead . "Naru-kun... how?"

Naruto replied. "With my New bloodline Kaa-san!" Naruto exclaimed it excitement.

Kushina and Jugo looked at Naruto with a surprised expression. "Y-you have another bloodline Naru-chan?" Naruto nodded with a child like smile. "What can your new bloodline even do, Naru-chan?"

"Other than the black smoke that keeps appearing and taking in everything around it, not much." Naruto told Kushina.

Kushina pulled Naruto in a possessive hug, not caring about everything else. "It doesn't matter now Naru-chan. Let's go home." Thruster spurted out Kushina and Jugo's back as they flew home.

* * *

Uzumaki Compound a few hours later

Naruto was sitting down on the floor, looking at his hand that has covered by his Shinogidachi. He kept looking at it with wonder what else it could do.

"Naru-chan? What's the matter?" Kushina couldn't but feel worry for her son.

"It's my Bloodline, Kaa-san." Naruto narrow his eyes. "I just can't but wonder about what else it do. I want to practice on what it does on those meanless villages, but if I do, those council idiot and that old shit stain might try to use it against us."

Kushina looked up with a melancholy look, wondering what she could do to. But then she had an idea.

"Why don't practice it on me Naru-chan."

Naruto gave Kushina a surprised look, but then shook his head.

"I don't want to Kaa-san. I don't want to hurt you." His Shinogidachi disappeared. Kushina pulled Naruto in a loving hug, his head between her breast.

"It's alright Naru-chan. You know that Kaa-san is strong, so everything is going to be okay." Kushina reassured Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto nodded his head. "So what you want to start with?"

Kushina started to think about it. She knew that his new bloodline can make a black smoke that can drag people in, so that they can never return. "Let's start with Physical contact. I want you to bring out your bloodline and hold my right arm." Naruto nodded and covered his hand with his Shinogidachi. He slowly reach out to Kushina's right arm. When he finally felt grabbed Kushina right arm, he felt her arm go limp and saw that her eyes widen. _'I can't feel my right arm.'_ Kushina tried to channel her chakra into he right arm, but couldn't. It felt like all of her chakra, even he Nature chakra was all gone. She tried to channel he youki, but it also felt like her youki was gone. She tried to morph her left arm into a lance, but nothing happened.

Naruto quickly let go of Kushina's right arm. "Kaa-san! Are you okay!" Kushina nodded her head to reassure him. Kushina tried to channel her chakra and youki again, she felt her chakra and youki came back, but could not channel it into her right arm. After about a five minutes, the feeling in her right arm came back.

"Now naru-cha, I want you to deactivate you bloodline, but hold my left arm." Naruto deactivated his Shinogidachi and reached out to Kushina's left arm. Once he grabbed Kushina's left arm, he felt that he left arm didn't go limp. But saw that Kushina's eyes widen again. _'Even with that black smoke gone, I still can't channel my chakra or youki. Naru-chan new bloodline is dangerous, more than mines and Jugo's.'_ Kushina looked at Naruto, which caused him to let go.

"A-are you okay, Kaa-san." Naruto asked with a hint of nervous in his voice.

"It's alright Naru-chan. I'm okay." Kushina reassured Naruto as he sighed with relief. "Naru-chan, I want you to listen to me. I will explain for what your new bloodline can do on physical contact." Naruto nodded. As Kushina started to explain, Naruto eyes widen at what else his Shinogidachi can do. How it stopped her chakra, youki, and even her bloodline.

"Wow! I never thought that it could be that strong." Naruto activated his Shinogidachi, looking at it with amazement. "What an amazing bloodline! With something like this, no one in this damn village, maybe in the elemental nations, no one can beat me!" Naruto hugged Kushina in a big and loving hug. "Thank you for helping me Kaa-san!"

"I'm glad that I could help!" Kushina returned the hug.

 **Timeskip A year later**

Naruto is now 6 years old and even stronger than when he was 5.

Naruto was thinking of her actions yesterday. They were strange for him. His mother and Jugo were getting ready to go a mission given to them, just today. Naruto chuckled as he heard his mother cursing the council to the lowest pits of hell.

 _'kaa-san you can be so immature sometimes. But that's what makes her more cute!'_ Naruto thought as he kept looking at his mother.

Kushina was grumbling about the council while pacing back and forth. She was outraged by their auadacity to give them a mission. Kushina growled in her mind. _'Those bastards! How dare they just up and present us with another mission!'_ The red-haired beauty contemplated beheading a few civilians and non-clan shinobi to vent her frustrations out. The thought of their pathetic cries of mercy brought a dark sadistic grin onto her face.

Naruto looked up as his mother looked down at him with worry and then she hugged him tightly to her. His head was being mushed inbetween her breasts...lucky little bastard.

Kushina cried. "Oh my little Naru-kun! I'm so sorry! But we're being forced to perform an A-ranked mission! I'm just scared something will happen to you while we're gone!"

Naruto managed to pull his head from his mother's cleavage and assured her. "Kaa-chan, I promise you nothing will take me away from you or the family. I won't allow it."

Jugo tapped Kushina's shoulder. "Kushina, it's time for us to go."

Kushina glared at Jugo. _'How dare he interupt my alone time with Naru-kun!'_

Naruto just stared calmly wondering what's come over his mother these past 6 months. But he was feeling a dark possessive feeling towards her as if she were his alone.

Jugo released her shoulder. "We'll try to complete the mission fast and be back as soon possible."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, and don't worry I'll make sure to stay either in the house or in the shadows if I do go out."

Kushina smiled. "We'll be back later Naru-kun." Kushina and Jugo walked out of the house and spurted thruster out of her back, flying off to the hokage's tower.

Naruto was sitting down on the floor, think what he should do about the villagers.

* * *

Hokage Tower mission reception

Sarutobi sensed a huge chakra suddenly appearing and in the blink of an eye. Kushina and JUgo stood there.

The Sandaime smiled. "Ah Kushina-chan good to see you've arrived..."

Kushina crossed her arms over or rather under her generous bust. "Whatever _Hokage_ -sama...just what is this very important mission anyways? " She asked in a cold venomous tone.

"Why Kushina-chan, I thought you'd be happy with this one. You are to investigate the ruins of your former village Uzugakure and see if anything's left of your clan's jutsu..."

At the mention of her former village...Kushina's eyes widened. "You want me to explore a deserted and devastated land that I once called home for anything of my clan remaining?"

"That's right and don't worry about Naruto, I'll make sure he's well looked after." Sarutobi said in his most convincing tone...pathetic really even Lee would be able to sense the fake care in his tone. He views Naruto as nothing more than a tool for the village to prosper.

Kushina easily picked up on the false grandfatherly tone that she had be fooled by for her whole career. She snarled and before the ANBU could even stop her... Kushina had Sarutobi pinned against the wall of his office. Her eyes were pale yellow sclerae. She brought her other hand at his throat and her hand changed into a large sword with an audible 'shink' sound. Kushina held her sword directly at Sarutobi's jugular vein. Her KI was so strong the ANBU fainted from sheer terror.

"Listen and listen GOOD...Sarutobi...your false promises aren't worth the dirt I clean off my sandels every day. I just know someone will try a half-baked attempt at killing Naru-kun and let me warn you...If anything and I mean anything bad befalls my son...I will kill not only those involved but every person in this whole damned village! Understand?" Kushina got a dark smirk on her face. "Maybe I'll start with...oh I don't know...your newborn grandson? I think his mother named him Konohamaru?"

Sarutobi's heart froze at that. "Y-You wouldn't..."

Kushina's smile turned even darker. "Try me old man...I will do anything to protect my sochi even if I must kill other people's children..."

Sarutobi shivered. "Alright...alright!"

Kushina released him and took the scroll. "Spread my message to the council." She turned to her relative. "Let's go Jugo, this man's mere presence disgusts me."

Jugo nodded and glared at Sarutobi. "Right."

Kushina and Jugo left the tower.

Sarutobi sighed and turned to the hidden ANBU. "You may go inform Fugaku that he and Kakashi can form the mob and as long as they don't kill the boy they may vent their anger."

The ANBU grinned. "Yes Hokage-sama! Right away sir!"

Later that day

Fugaku Uchiha was grinning wickedly. Hokage-sama had given him and Kakashi permission to hurt the demon and teach it it's proper place as their loyal weapon.

Kakashi was practically grinning under both his ANBU mask and face mask. Finally a chance to get revenge for the death of his beloved sensei and back at that red-haired bitch who seduced him or so he thinks. Kakashi thought evilly. _'Uzumaki bitch you will pay for seducing my sensei and having that abomination! I will kill him and deliver his corpse right to you! Then I will take your precious daughter and make her my little bitch!'_ His Sharingan eye was spinning. Soon they gathered towards the house.

Where a tall older man was waiting for them. He had long white spiky hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a strange outfit for a shinobi and a horned headband with the kanji of 'oil' on it. He also had red tear marks going down his eyes. This man was none other than Jiraiya-sama, the Toad Sennin and Minato's former sensei. He absolutely hated Naruto for being the death of his student even though Naruto was Minato's son, Jiraiya blamed Naruto for the death of his beloved pupil.

Jiraiya went through handseals. His hand covered in kanji glowed and then he placed his hands on the door. "Kai!" The house glowed and soon stopped to show the Security seals have been permanently removed. Jiraiya turned to the mob and nodded. "The security seals are gone...now go in there and avenge my student!"

Kakashi bowed. "You can count on us Jiraiya-sama! The demon will not survive this day!"

He then kicked open the door. Naruto knew they were coming and knew they had help from a fuinjutsu master. The young boy looked at them so impassively even the country of Yuki No kuni would seem warm.

Kakashi removed his mask and shivered at the boy's look. _'No way can this freak be related to Minato-sensei! Sensei always was kind to everyone and he always smiled!'_

Fugaku then lunged at Naruto with a kunai. "Your bitch of a mother isn't here right now to save you this time demon nor is the rest of your family! Because we council members sent them on a hard mission that will take all day! But we only need these few hours!" Naruto quickly jumped at of Fugaku way as he delivers a strong right hook, nearly knocking Fugaku out..

Soon the rest of the mob piled in, attempting to kill Naruto. Yet once again Naruto refused to even let them touch him as he kept jumping around, knocking out people who came near him.

Fugaku shouted . "Now let's finish it off once and for all!"

The mob roared in agreement. The two genin Iruka and Mizuki wrapped paper bombs around their kunai and tossed them at the boy.

Fugaku went through handseals and inhaled. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique!" He breathed out a large fireball.

Kakashi went through handseals and placed his hand down. "This is for my sensei and Rin-chan demon!" blue Lightning began to crackle in his hand. "You should be honored demon I just learned this new jutsu a month ago and I couldn't bare testing it on a fellow human but you're not human! I call this...Lightning Cutter!"

Seeing all those attacks coming at Naruto, all he did was scratch his head. "Is that really all you got? I thought you all would do better then that."

As the jutsu and kunai came close to Naruto before a pitch-black dark aura and Red youki rose up from his prone body. The kunai exploded when they touched the aura and the fireball and exploding kunai was swalled. The mob was horrified as the black energy and red youki increased in intensity soon forming a cyclonic shape around Naruto it swirled faster and faster.

Sure enough the mob tried to clear out but they just couldn't get out in time and the house exploded as if many exploding tags had gone off all at the same time...the house was greatly destroyed and the mob were caught in the explosion.

The ruins were more destroyed by the powerful aura and youki that surround Naruto. He was now looking around to see what kind of damage he has done. Several people had suffered third-degree burns. Kakashi got lucky somehow but still suffered painful burns. Iruka and Mizuki were crying like little babies cause their burns hurt like hell.

The frightened and wounded surviving mob members also saw a very familiar red energy and an unknown dark aura suddenly appearing right in front of them.

Naruto began to look at them with a dark smile, as all his teeth began to sharpen into fangs. His left iride turn red while his right iride turned black. both of his sclerae turned dark purple.

Kakashi groaned. "Ugh. Huh?" He saw Naruto back was turned realizing his chances, Kakashi got to his feet and quickly charged forward. "It's asleep now's the perfect time to kill the demon!" He drew his ANBU katana aiming to behead Naruto. "DIE DEMON! I'LL AVENGE MINATO-SENSEI!" He swung his blade.

But then Naruto easily caught the blade with one hand without any resistance. He quickly turned around, activating his Shinogidachi and punched him straight in the chest. Kakashi grabbed his chest, taking deep breaths as he kept wheezing.

Kakashi growled. "You damn monster!"

"Foolish little being, you never were a smart bunch...getting me mixed up with a demon...how you people who believes in their hatred is beyond me..." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulder. "You thought I was the Kyuubi? I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken. The Kyuubi is dead and will stay dead. But remember this... **I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"**

Those words froze the mob. This boy in front of them declared that he was going to kill all of them, but that means...oh hell they are offically screwed in so many ways. Looks like the Shinigami will be getting a gift load of many souls today. Naruto noticed several people back away and try to run. But due to their burns inflicted by Naruto's deadly youki they can't move too well. Naruto began to slowly walk towards the mob with a dark smile.

Kakashi watched in pure terror. _'No..that's way too much chakra! It's enough to kill even me! I have to get out of here!'_ He saw several terrified people looking to him for protection even the usually arrogant Fugaku was scared out of his wits. The last Hatake clenched his fists. "No! I can't let the demon just kill them like this!" He flashed through handseals and slammed his hands onto the ground. "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!" Kakashi raised up a brown wall of earth that had five dog heads on it.

Naruto sighed at the puny doton defense. No way would some puny earth wall ever stop him. Naruto charged a purple chakra in his right hand, aiming it at the earth wall. Naruto shot the purple chakra. The raw power beam cratered the ground as it traveled towards the shinobi at the speed of sound...it cut through the air as well.

Kakashi charged more chakra into his earth wall. But it just wasn't enough as the powerful blast overpowered the wall and enevopled them in a purple explosion. The civilians and even the ninja screamed as the powerful chakra burned them.

Naruto began to charge another purple chakra blast, but then he stopped, raising his head as he looked past the mob. The civilian and Shinobi were still scared, but confused. They decided to look behind them to see a new terror behind. They saw two people behind them that scared the living shit out of them. They were Kushina and Jugo, both had a dark look of hatred.

"That damn old bastard!" Her chakra and youki began to swirl around her violently. "You all touched my Naru-chan... **MY NARU-CHAN**!" Black marking began to form on Kushina's skin.

"I'LL DESTROY THIS DAMN VILLAGE!" Jugo charge at the mob with Kushina following him. The civilians and Shinobi screamed in fear as them were closing in on them. But just as they were half way to them, Naruto appeared in front of them, quickly grabbing them wrist. Both of them instantly calmed down and looked at him with confused expression.

"I know what you both are thinking. Trust me, I want to kill them, rip them to shreds. But I think it's better to kill them one-by-one or group-by-group. Killing all them slowing on different day will bring this village down until the day comes for when we destroy all of them." Naruto explained "Let them leave with their pitiful lives, knowing that on any day we can kill them anytime." Kushina and Jugo looked at each other, but nodded at Naruto, which caused him to smile.

Naruto look back at the civilians and Shinobi that tried to kill him. "You better get out of here~"

All the Shinobi and Civilians got up and tried their best to run. After about awhile, they were all gone.

Kushina quickly pulled Naruto in a loving hug. "Naru-chan! I'm so glad your safe! Did they hurt you!? Did they take anything from you!? Are you missing anything on you!?" Kushina kept going with her barrage of questions.

Naruto gave Kushina a loving kiss on the lips. Kushina was surprised at the sudden kiss, but quickly returned the kiss. After awhile, Naruto reluctantly let go of the kiss which also made Kushina sad.

"It's okay kaa-san. You know that I'm tough boy." Naruto reassured her. "But what about the mission?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't care about the mission. All I every care about is you and you alone." She hugged him again.

"Thanks. But what are we going to do about the house?" Naruto looked back at the house he destroyed.

"Wait right here Naru-chan." Kushina walked to front of her destroyed house and moved the doormat, revealing a seal. Kushina bit her finger, causing a little bit of blood to pour out. She put her bloody finger on the seal. What happened next surprised Naruto, the house began to rebuild itself back to what it look like before.

"Wow." Naruto eyes widen

"Don't just stand their you two, come inside." Naruto and Jugo looked at each other, then walk inside, waiting for who could happen next in the later future.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter.**

 **I want to thank (Mystic 6 tailed Naruto) for letting me do this challenge.**

 **Their is still one more for Naruto's other bloodline (Shinogidachi) so get ready for that last thing that Shinogidachi can do.**

 **Their is no harem. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **That's pretty much it.**

 **Bye :)**


End file.
